


Happy Anniversary

by ennedepaix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, Explicit Language, M/M, Mpreg, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennedepaix/pseuds/ennedepaix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Harry wanted was a quiet afternoon at work before celebrating his anniversary... But his boyfriend is Draco Malfoy so how well do you think that went?<br/>First written/posted October 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

Harry Potter was looking forward to the end of his day. He had about two hours left at work before he could escape and get ready for his evening out with his other half. It was the two-year anniversary of his relationship with Draco Malfoy and they had booked the best table at the best restaurant and the best available tickets for the best play at the finest theatre in London. It had all been planned for over two months. Little did he know something was stirring that might upset his plans somewhat. He hadn’t long to wait, however, because at that moment the door to the main office was thrown open and someone yelled, 

“Where the **fuck** is Potter?!”

Harry looked up from his desk and moments later, a rather furious blond appeared in the doorway of his personal office. Harry stood. “Draco? What are you doing here? What’s wrong?”

“ **You!** You fucking arsehole!” Draco shouted as he stormed over to Harry and grabbed him by the collar. “Do you know what you’ve done? Do you have any fucking idea? Maybe you did it on purpose because I know **I** certainly didn’t fucking plan it!”

“What? I’ve no idea what you’re talking about. Would you calm down?” 

“Calm down? Like you’d be able to calm the fuck down if you were in my position!” Draco let go of Harry’s collar, pushing him with some force at the same time. Harry stumbled and caught himself on the desk, staring at his fuming partner with a fair degree of wariness. “Why the fuck did I listen to Blaise? ‘Oh, sex is better without condoms and barrier charms, Draco, and it’s a sign of commitment if you both get tested and stop using them’,” Draco mimicked his friend’s words. “Why the fuck did I listen to him and why the fuck did you listen to me? You never normally do!”

“Draco, what is going on?”

“We were careful, Harry! We were fucking careful about getting tested for STDs but apparently we overlooked one small thing.”

“Which is?” Harry asked, still completely bemused but now concerned one of them had had some sort of STD without knowing. 

“You’re Harry fucking Potter!” Draco bellowed. “That’s what we overlooked! You’re fucking SuperPotter, you twat! And, it would seem, Super **Twat** has fucking Super **Sperm** which, evidently, can impregnate another bloody **man** within the first **week** of having sex without condoms!”

“ **Impregnate?!** ”

“Yes, you utter **fuck**!” Draco screamed. Suddenly he grabbed his stomach and muttered, “Oh shit.” He grabbed Harry’s bin from under the desk and threw up quite violently. He coughed a couple of times and spat into the bin before raising his head and yelling, “You know I hate throwing up! It’s your fault I have been, you and your fucking cock!”

“Oh fucking hell.”

“The King of understatement strikes again!” Draco exclaimed with a short, marginally hysterical laugh before suddenly screaming, “You absolute cunt! I hate you!”

“Draco… I don’t know what to say.”

“A lot of fucking use, you are, then! How could you do this to me? Did you do it on purpose? Did you slip me a potion?”

“What?! No! I swear. I would never do something like that, Draco.”

Draco sighed. “I know, but in a way I wish you had. At least then there’d be a fucking explanation for this. There’d also be an excuse for me to get even angrier than I already am.”

“There’s an angrier level than this?” Harry asked incredulously. 

“Don’t get lippy with me!” Draco snapped. “What the fuck am I meant to do? I’ve just been promoted! I’ve worked so hard to get that promotion, you know I have, and now I have to tell them I need fucking paternity leave?”

“Technically, wouldn’t it be **mat** ernity leave?” Harry asked. The look of pure rage, which had lessened slightly throughout Draco’s ranting and raving, returned to Draco’s face in full force.

“Did I not just say ‘Don’t get fucking lippy’?” he questioned in a low tone.

“I’m sorry.”

Draco gave a heavy sigh and dropped onto Harry’s chair. “What am I meant to do?” he asked again, sounding weak and exhausted this time. Harry stared at him and realised Draco was about to cry. He looked to the open door, seeing all of his colleagues staring at him, mouths agape. He quickly kicked the door shut and knelt in front of Draco. “Harry, why did you do this to me?” Draco whispered.

“I didn’t know I’d done anything, Draco, you have to believe me.”

Tears began to slip from Draco’s eyes and he took a shaky breath. “I do. I just don’t understand. I’m at a complete fucking loss as to what to feel.”

There was a small silence before Harry said, “I… I want to ask you something but I’m scared you’ll hit me if I do.”

“Well, you’ll just have to take your chances, won’t you?”

“Okay. It’s about what you feel. I’m sure you feel loads of different things at the moment, but… on some level, aren’t you at least a little bit… happy?” Harry asked. Draco stared at him for a moment and then punched him hard in the shoulder. “Ow!”

“For fuck’s sake, Harry, you’re such a sap.” Draco paused, taking a deep breath before saying, “Yes, I am happy, but it’s not the overriding emotion.”

“Well, what is?”

“Terror. Sheer bloody terror.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m fucking pregnant! Keep up, arseface!”

“Okay, Draco, I’m sorry.”

“I’m pregnant. Oh shit. That’s the first time I’ve said it. Bollocks. I’m having a baby. I’m having your baby. I’m going to have a child and be a father and… and… and I’m going to get fat! I’m going to get fat, Harry! That’s so unfair! I like having a flat stomach, Harry, and I know you like my flat stomach, too. What if I get stretchmarks? I’m going to have a huge belly while I am pregnant and, afterwards, I’ll be all flabby and stretchmarked and I’ll never have a six-pack again!”

“Draco, calm down, sweetheart, please.”

“I can’t drink. I can’t smoke.”

“You don’t smoke anyway.”

“That’s not the point! I could have done if I wanted to. I won’t be able to fit in my clothes. I won’t be able to fit behind my desk at work. You’ll stop fancying me because I’ll be so huge. You’ll stop wanting to have sex with me. Oh no, what if all the hormones mean I grow tits?!” Draco asked, looking horror-stricken. “Or make my balls shrink? Oh fuck, I like my balls as they are. I don’t want shrunken, shrivelled balls. And if my balls shrink, my cock might, too!”

“Draco, stop!” Harry demanded. “I think you’re getting ahead of yourself. Have you seen a doctor?”

“Of course I have. Who do you think told me I was pregnant?”

“Did you ask the doctor about any of what you’ve just said?”

“No. When he told me I was pregnant, I might have stormed out and come here to yell at you,” Draco admitted. “I’ll go back soon.”

“I’m sure your cock and balls will be fine. I’m sure you won’t grow tits. You’re not going to get **fat** , you’re going to have a bump, that’s all. And I won’t stop fancying you. And I really doubt I’ll stop wanting to have sex with you.”

“Really? Promise?”

“I promise.”

“So… That means you’re going to stay with me?” Draco questioned quietly, looking at Harry meekly.

“Oh, Draco, why wouldn’t I?” Harry asked. “Is that part of why you’ve been shouting so much? Have you been scared about how I’d react?”

Draco nodded. “I suppose… I thought that if I was shouting first, it wouldn’t hurt so much in the, admittedly unlikely, circumstance that you weren’t happy about it.”

“Draco, I love you,” Harry said, uttering those words which they had only got used to saying in the last few months. “I’m in love with you and, despite being in shock, I could never leave you for having conceived a child. My child. Oh fuck, you’ve got my child inside you.”

“I know. Scary, isn’t it? Why couldn’t I have been an unwavering top? Why couldn’t you have been a shameless bottom? We had to go and be all **equal** , didn’t we? Idiots, the pair of us. I bet I haven’t got fucking SuperSperm.”

Harry gave a small laugh. “Oh, I don’t know. You’re fairly ballsy,” he said. “That was me being the King of understatement again,” he pointed out. Draco laughed.

“Yeah, I got it. I never meant to yell **quite** that much, by the way. I didn’t mean to call you a cunt.”

“What about ‘arseface’ and ‘SuperTwat’?” Harry questioned with a smile.

“No, you deserved those ones, but I’m sorry I said I hated you.”

“That’s okay. As long as you didn’t mean it, anyway, because I love you so we wouldn’t be on much of an equal level if you hate me.”

“I didn’t mean it. I love you, too. Bastard.”

Harry smiled. “You know, in the circumstance, I think I might be allowed to leave early. Do you want me to take you home?”

“Yes, please.” Draco pulled his wand out and muttered a charm to freshen his mouth. He then leant forward and kissed Harry softly. “I really want you to take me home,” he whispered before kissing Harry again, deeply and for longer this time. He gave a small moan and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry carefully pulled away from the kiss and said, 

“I’m sure that can be arranged.”

Draco stared for a moment into Harry’s eyes before murmuring, “You really are happy about this, aren’t you?”

Harry kissed Draco’s forehead. “How could I not be?” he said gently. Draco smiled and Harry said, “Oh my god, how’s everyone going to take it?”

“Don’t know, don’t care. I’m sure it will be fine, though.”

“Hey, this’ll cheer you up: think how uncomfortable you can make Ron,” Harry said, smiling. Draco smirked.

“Oh, he’s in for some graphic detail about every aspect of this pregnancy. Preferably over dinner,” he said, making Harry laugh. The smirk settled into a smile again and Draco said, “Can we go home now? I need some extra reassurance of your feelings for me.”

Harry nodded and kissed him before getting to his feet and grabbing his jacket. He slipped it on and held a hand out to Draco to pull him up from the chair. They shared another long kiss before leaving Harry’s office hand-in-hand. As they walked through the main office, the workers looked warily at Draco. However, Draco ignored all of them and leant his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Oh, and Harry?” he said quietly.

“Yes?”

Draco smiled softly to himself. “Happy anniversary.”

_-fin-_


End file.
